


Tangled

by abnormal_person



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bloody, Escape, M/M, Multi, Other, Regret, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormal_person/pseuds/abnormal_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already been about two weeks that Ken got stuckked in this human-ghoul world. Ken does not belong in this world. He wanna go back but he could not. Only that person. Only him can bring Ken back there. But... will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> Sup readers~ First time create this type storyline... Um... Wanna warn you guys that this work doesn't related to Tokyo Ghoul. I only took the characteristic of ghoul from this anime. The storyline is all created by my own. So, please don't take it too seriously~~ IF you guys felt digusted or dislike after reading my work... I suggest you guys don't read any further or you get piss off...Hehe... Anyway enjoy reading~~

Ghouls  
A story based on Tokyo Ghoul (An Anime)

Ghoul. What are ghouls? Ghouls are man-eating creatures. On the outside, they look like human. Due to this advantage, they can easily blend into the human society. Ghouls cannot eat human food because these food are poisonous to them. The structure of their tongue are different from humans'. If they were to consume human food, it will result in death. Humans are their only main source of food, ghouls could only fed from humans. They obtain energy and nutrients from human's flesh. By consuming human's flesh, ghouls can survive up to three months. Later on, they'll have to hunt again. Besides human, ghouls can consume black coffee to temporarily their hunger. Starvation to a ghoul is a living hell and I know how it feels.

It was the time when people were sleeping soundly and most of them were off to 'dreamland'. Suddenly, a squeal broke the silence of the night.  
"Freeze! Stop running or we'll shoot you down!" A FBI agent shouted using a megaphone from a helicopter above me.  
I kept running, panting on a roof of a building. I felt like my lungs were about to burst. I looked up there were five helicopters chasing after me. I never expected that at all. Then, I realised that I had reached the end of the roof. I quickly leaped to another flat roof. Although the distance between the roofs were quite big, I managed to land on it safely. I continued to run as fast as I could. The FBI gave me another warning, but I ignore it.

  
"Ready, fire!"

  
I heard the sound of machine gun firing rapidly towards me. Some of the bullets shot right through me, but the rest of the bullets fired completely missed me. Those bullet wounds that I had recovered by itself. Those wounds did not have any effects on me. After a few minutes of running and jumping from one building to another, I tripped and fell from a 20-storey tall building.

  
"Shit!!!"

  
I panicked and all of a sudden, four metallic tentacles like spikes appeared from my back. It pierced through the side of the building to reduce the impact, which actually prevented me from being smashed like smashed potatoes onto the ground. After I got both of my feet in the ground safely, I touched my back, but there was nothing there. I turned around and looked at the building that I fell from. I was shocked. There was a huge, long crack along the middle of the building. It looked like an earthquake happened.

What happened just now?

I threw that question at the back of my head and ran down a dark, narrow alley, but it was a dead end. I hid myself at the corner. I could hear the sounds of helicopters as they flew above me. Beams of light from helicopters were shone everywhere. Slowly, those helicopters diminished. I grabbed the opportunity and came out from hiding. I immediately ran to the only place I know, my 'home'.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. On News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already been about two weeks that Ken got stuckked in this human-ghoul world. Ken does not belong in this world. He wanna go back but he could not. Only that person. Only him can bring Ken back there. But... will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out!!! Hope you guys enjoy reading~~ The next chapter maybe will be out on next week~~ Quite busy tho... Anyway enjoy~~

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER ---"Escaping"**

"Freeze! Stop running or we'll shoot you down!"...

I kept running, panting on a roof of a building...

"Ready, fire!!!"...

"Shit!!!!"...

I immediately ran to the only place I know, my 'home'...

* * *

 

**Chapter 2 --- On news**

I opened the main door and locked it behind me. I was exhausted. I went upstairs and locked myself in my room. I scanned my room to make sure it's safe. The moonlight shone into the dark room through the windows. I stood in front of the mirror and I saw my image. Blood, fresh blood, pints of it, I was covered with it, it was all over my body. The smell of blood was still present. My eyes were black in colour and my pupils, dilated, bright red in colour. Those were the tell-tale signs of a ghoul. I felt depressed, huddled myself and weep myself at the corner of my room.

 

Why do I have to suffer like this? I don't want to attack humans but I could not resist myself from doing so. I tried eating rice, but it felt like I was chewing a lump of glue, and soup tasted like petrol. Every human food I've ever consumed tasted nasty. I felt terrible and helpless at the same time. Guess now I understand how he felt living like this.

 

"Knock! Knock!"

 

"It's me, Virus.' He opened the door and came into the room. He walked towards me and handed me his tablet. I took the tablet and stared at him. He raised his chin up, gave me a signal to look at it. It was a video, titled 'Breaking News - Man-eater'. I pressed play, and watched the video.

"Hi, I'm Emily Brooke from CNN, reporting live from the crime scene. Just over an hour ago, a man named Jackson was found dead in the back of an alley between 13th and 27th street. Most of the victim's body parts were missing. So far, the authorities could not find any witnesses that had witnessed this gruesome murder. Behind me, Detective Beckett, the lead detective of the investigation is giving a press conference regarding this case."

"Good evening, I'm Detective Beckett from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Regarding the murder that happened over an hour ago, the victim's name was Jackson. He was brutally murdered in an alley between 13th and 27th street. About half an hour ago, the FBI conducted a manhunt. The suspect of this murder investigation, was covered with blood, and was leaping from one building to another. Unfortunately, the manhunt did not go as planned. The suspect managed to escaped and during his escape, he had caused damages to some high-rise buildings."

"We believe that the suspect is a ghoul. The victim's body parts were, most probably, eaten by the suspect. For now, we do not know the exact identity of the suspect. The suspect was last seen wearing a turquoise hoodie, a pair of long-black pants and a pair of white sports-shoe. If anyone has any information regarding the case or the suspect, please contact the FBI hotline, 1-800-8831100. During the manhunt, one of our helicopters had captured a footage of the suspect escaping." Before they started playing the footage, I immediately turned the tablet off, shoved it away and started sobbing.

"Luckily they didn't see your face, or else you would have gotten yourself into trouble. I know that you're starving, but this not how you hunt. You could get yourself killed! I'll teach you the right and safe way to hunt. By the way, Ken, how did you manage to escape?" Virus looked at me, curiously, waiting for my answer, but I shrugged and kept silent. He sighed and noticed there were big holes at the back of my shirt.

"Looks like you've used your secret ability. I know you're still not use to it. Don't worry though, as time passes, you'll definitely get used to it." He took his tablet, pat my head and left the room. I wiped my tears off as I dragged myself to the bathroom to clean myself.

Half an hour later, I got out of the bathroom. I felt tired as I walked towards my bed. I lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The color of my eyes has changed back to normal. I noticed it when I was about to take my bath, looking at myself in the mirror. I remembered that Virus did mention something regarding ghouls' eyes. He said the color of a ghoul's eyes will change if they are famished or in danger. I had lots of questions, but none of them were answered. I sigh as I lay back into my bed, feeling irritated by the fact that I have so many doubts unanswered.

Suddenly, I heard laughter.

 

 

** TO BE CONTINUE **


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already been about two weeks that Ken got stuckked in this human-ghoul world. Ken does not belong in this world. He wanna go back but he could not. Only that person. Only him can bring Ken back there. But... will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out~~ This is quite long tho~ Chapter 4 will be out in next week~~ Hope you guys enjoy~~~

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER -"ON NEWS"**

I stood in front of the mirror and I saw my image. Blood, fresh blood, pints of it, I was covered with it, it was all over my body...

Why do I have to suffer like this? I don't want to attack humans but I could not resist myself from doing so...

He walked towards me and handed me his tablet...

'Breaking News - Man-eater'

"The suspect managed to escaped and during his escape..."

"Looks like you've used your secret ability."...

Suddenly, I heard laughter...

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 3 - Regret**

Suddenly, I heard laughter, as if someone was giggling. I sat up and looked at my digital clock on my bedside table. It was 12:02 am.

'Is the portal open?' I asked myself that as I walked towards the mirror. As I move closer, I saw a familiar face.

 

"Ma!"

 

I rushed towards the mirror and accidentally ran into it. Fortunately, the mirror did not shatter. I quickly got up and stare at it. "It was Ma! It really was Ma!" I shouted, as my eyes began to tear up.

"I missed you, I really do." I was filled with happiness and excitement, but it was short-lived. There was someone standing beside Ma. It was him. My heart was filled with anger as he hugged my Ma. I moved back from the mirror before I do any damage to it. My life changed for the worse because of him. This is not the life I was supposed to live. This life, this body, it belongs to him!

He smiled, waved at me. It looked like he knew that the portal would open today. I held myself tightly as I try to control my emotions. I looked at both of them when I had a sudden flashback. It was about my life, before being a ghoul.

I had a happy family and was living a life with no worries. I had a normal life, so normal that I felt quite bored living it. I always listened to my parents' advices except for one. I had a bad habit of looking at myself in the mirror before I go to bed, especially in the middle of the night. I know it was a weird habit for one to do so, but was I wrong to look at yourself in the mirror? I just wanted to keep myself neat before going to bed. My dad did not care about my habit, but my mom she kept on nagging at me, telling me to stop this habit. She said something bad will happen if I continue to practice it. She said that later you might get trap in the mirror. She also told me that she saw someone with the same face as mine in the mirror, he waved at her. I thought that she was superstitious so I refused to change my habit until one day something bad really happened.

It was midnight, I looked in the mirror and combed my hair as usual before having a night's rent. While I was doing my hair, I saw my image, smirking in the mirror. But, it wasn't me. I didn't smirk. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief and took a closer look in the mirror. All of a sudden, an invisible force pulled me into the mirror. I was stunned. I struggled to free myself, but it was too late, I was sucked into the mirror.

I felt dizzy as I opened my eyes. I found myself in an unfamiliar dark room. I noticed a guy standing by my side. "Are you okay? Don't be afraid my friend, my name is Virus, what's yours?" I introduced myself to him, then I asked him what happened. He kept quiet for a moment. He said that I'm in a world that consists of humans and ghouls. As I was trying to process the fact that I'm in other dimension, he explain to me what ghouls are.

"I'm a ghoul too." I quickly moved away from him, keeping a distance from him. "Hey, I'm not cannibalistic." I looked at him, confused. He explained that he has a friend who looks just like me and has the same name as mine. He too was a ghoul.

Virus told me Ken's intention of wanting to have a normal life. He wanted to blend into the human society and bond with humans. Due to that, Ken always made sure that no one knew of his true identity. Whenever his friends invited him for lunch, he accepted it cause He had no choice, it would bring up some doubts if he declined it. He had to suffer from stomach ache after each meal, he would force himself to vomit everyday. He was also bullied by other ghouls when they found out that he was friends with humans. He was living a frustrating life as a ghoul and he wanted to get out of this reality. Until one night, he looked in the mirror and saw his image moving, by itself. The surrounding's image was also different than his own place.

He was so curious about what had happened that night that he started investigating about the mirror. He found out that there is a portal behind the mirror that somehow leads to another dimension by switching the soul of its host. This process will only occur if there was someone standing behind the mirror, or the portal at the same time. When the portal appeared, it will reflect the image from the other end of the portal. This portal will only open 3 years once and it will only last for a few minutes. This portal usually will open around midnight, so it was consider to be very rare. This portal can only be used once. The chances of using the same portal again is very low, in fact, close to none. But it will still appear for every 3 years.

 

"Ken is my only best friend. When he knew about the portal, he told me everything about it. He asked for my help in the search of information about this mirror. I thought he was out of his mind! I wanted to say no. But how could I do that to my best friend?"

"So, you helped him?"

"Of course I did! How would you be here if I didn't?"

 

That's right, how stupid am I to ask that?

 

"I think you're hungry. Let me grab something for you to eat."

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand, I had so many doubts that needed to be cleared.

"Yes?"

"So, right now, I'm not in my world, right?"

"Yeah."

"This world... Does it consists of ghouls like you?" Surprisingly I was very calm asking these sorts of questions.

"Yeah."

"So, this body... Isn't mine, right?" Yep, still calm.

"Yeah, that was Ken's-"

"I-I'm a ghoul?" Maybe not so calm.

"Yes, you're a ghoul."

 

I turned to look at the mirror by the door. I saw my face-no it wasn't mine, it was Ken's.

 

"Is there any way for me to return to my own body, to my own world?"

"That portal, that's your one and only way out of here. Unfortunately, Ken was the only one who knew the way to switch souls through that portal. I'm sorry."

"But why me? Why?!" Yep, I was wrong. Not calm at all.

"It was a coincidence that the portal appeared before you. If you don't have anymore questions, I suggest, please let go of my hand."

"But why didn't you stop him?" I gripped his hand harder.

"I tried to but he refused to listen to me. He threatened me, that if I tried to stop him, he will end our friendship. I've been his best friend since we were young. We ate together, played together, since our parents passed away. We supported each other and overcame so many challenges and obstacles in our lives. He was like a little brother to me. So, how could I stop him? He promised me that he'll come back after he had enjoy his life there. I know he'll keep his words."

"You're a fool! Now, he's in my body! Living in my world! Living my life! Fuck that promise! You really think he's gonna come back? No! He's a coward! A cheater! He lied to you! He just wanted to escape this hell hole! Your friendship is gone!"

"Shut up! How dare you criticise him? What do you know about our friendship? You're just an outsider who came from another dimension. It's your own fault that you didn't listen to your mother's advice! That's why you ended up here!"

I was shocked after what Virus had say.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"How did you know about that?"

"About what?

"You said something about my mother. How did you know that I wasn't listening to her advice?" I looked him straight in the eyes, waited for his answer. He shrugged, hesitated a while.

"Do you remember the time you quarrelled with your mother?" I nodded. I remembered. It was around midnight, Ma wanted to move my mirror to another room but I refused to it and we had a huge argument. I stormed out of the room, left Ma alone there.

"At that time, Ken and I predicted that the portal will open that night. We were waiting for it to open. Then, we can hear someone arguing with another person. Ken said that it was you and your mother. When the portal finally open, we saw your mother standing there, looking at Ken. Ken waved at her, wanted her to come to the mirror so that he could switch souls with her. I can't believe that Ken was telling the truth. I stopped him immediately, prevented him from switching his soul with your mother. Luckily, she ran away from the room. Ken's plan had fail. I then got scolded by him and was later ignored for the next two days. It was devastating for me."

 

I kept silent. I kept replaying Virus's words over and over again.

 

"Believe me, Ken. He'll come back. He'll return everything back to the way it is. Now, can you please let go of my hand? It hurts." Virus struggled to free his hand from mine.

I stared blankly at the floor as I let go of his hand. He pat me on the head. I was just so confused after everything. My mind was all over the place. It happened so quickly, I can't process the thought, I didn't even had a choice to accept or reject this. The last thing I did was grooming myself in front of my mirror. So, Ma was right all along. What she said was true. I was still in shock.

"Are you alright? Here, eat this." Virus handed me some food on a plate. I held it and look at it. Meat. It looked so tempting. I took a small bite and chewed it slowly.

"Nice?" I nodded as I took a big bite into the meat.

"This flesh, it's the thigh. It's fresh so you don't have to worry."

"Wait- Flesh? Why did you call it that? Wait, don't tell me..." I looked at him, he gave me a weak smile, I stared at my food, 'flesh' for a while before passing out with a bite of the chewed flesh still in my mouth.

 

 

So, that was how I ended up in this world. I felt pity towards Ken, but only a little. I approached the mirror slowly and knocked it, trying the get Ma's attention. She turned her head towards my direction.

 

Yes, I did it!

 

I wanted to wave at Ma but Ken stood in front the mirror. I got angry and knocked the mirror even harder. Ken turned and looked at me. He smiled and whispered, 'Wait for another 3, no, maybe 6 years, I think. But I'll return everything to normal. I made a promise for my best friend. So, how's life over there?'

Before I could answer, the portal closed. Now, all I saw on the mirror was my image. I walked towards my bed, covered myself with a blanket. All I can do now is cry and regret for what I had done. I would not have end up like this if I had just slept early that night. If I did not stand in front of the mirror that night. If I would have listened to my mother that night. If I...

 

Sigh.

I should have listened to my mother.

 

**TO BE CONTINUE**

 

**TO BE CONTINUE**

 


	4. Sudden Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already been about two weeks that Ken got stuckked in this human-ghoul world. Ken does not belong in this world. He wanna go back but he could not. Only that person. Only him can bring Ken back there. But... will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 out~~~ Do you guys enjoy reading my story~~~ COmment if you guys like it~~ I'm lonely here... Anyway enjoy reading~~

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER -"REGRET"**

I heard laughter, as if someone was giggling...

"Ma!"

"I missed you, I really do."

He said that I'm in a world that consists of humans and ghouls...

He found out that there is a portal behind the mirror that somehow leads to another dimension by switching the soul of its host...

Ken is my only best friend...

"You're a fool! Now, he's in my body! Living in my world! Living my life! Fuck that promise! You really think he's gonna come back? No! He's a coward! A cheater! He lied to you! He just wanted to escape this hell hole! Your friendship is gone!"

"Shut up!"

I should have listened to my mother...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - Sudden Attack**

"Ken! The doves are here, we have to leave, now!" Virus shouted as he rushed into the room and pulled me from my bed. His eyes, the color has changed.

"Seriously?! How did they know where we were?" I opened the cupboard and grabbed two jackets and a baseball cap. I handed them to Virus and put them on hurriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe some of the citizens saw you running towards here and reported it to the Feds." Virus put on the jacket and that cap on. He walked towards the window and opened it.

"This way! It's faster and safer." I stopped him before he could jump out of the window.

"What about the mirror? If it's destroyed, then I can never go back and Ken will stay there forever! We have to bring it along!"

"What?! No, there's not enough time! The doves are coming, we have to go now! Or they'll kill us!" Virus carried me on his shoulder. I struggled and manage to set myself free from him. I ran towards the mirror and tried to take it down from the wall.

"Ken!" Virus came down from the window stills and pulled my jacket to stop me. I ignored him and pulled the mirror with all my strength. Both of us fell onto the floor and the mirror finally came of the wall. I was relieved and quickly got up.

"Crash!"

The door to the room was broken down, there were two men standing by the entrance holding a case. I gasped and quickly ran towards the window. Virus was the first to jumped out. I looked down, making sure he landed safely. He looked towards me and signalled me to jump. I threw the mirror down to Virus and tried to climb through the window. At first I thought it was gonna be easy, but I was wrong, it wasn't easy at all. How did Virus jumped out of here that easily?

"Ken! Watch your back!"

Something sharp pierced through my shoulder. It was no ordinary sword. It was a specially designed sword made out of cells derived from ghouls. I tried pulling out the sword from my shoulder, but the pain was too excruciating.

"Don't touch it! Just jump, I'll catch you!" Virus stretched out his arms.

"Aaahh! Shit!" I immediately turned and looked at my back. 'Why does it have to be my butt?' I quickly pulled the sword out and threw it at one of the doves. He caught it with ease and pointed it right at me.

'I shouldn't have done that,' I muttered to myself as I quickly climbed back to the window and jumped out. As I was about to reach the ground, I felt someone grabbing a hold on my leg, merely stopping me from landing with full force.

"Ken! Don't worry, I'll help... A-aaahhh!" Virus was stabbed by two doves fro the back, when he was about to activate his ability.

"Virus!"

An abnormal force pulled me back the window and I was smashed onto the floor, real hard. I heard the sound of my ribs breaking. I tried to get up, but one of the doves punched me so hard that I fell back onto the floor. I wanted to protect myself but I couldn't as I did not have enough strength left. One of the doves held the sword and pointing towards my chest, waiting to strike.

 

Am I going to die like this?

 

**TO BE CONTINUE**

 


	5. Unknown Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already been about two weeks that Ken got stuckked in this human-ghoul world. Ken does not belong in this world. He wanna go back but he could not. Only that person. Only him can bring Ken back there. But... will he?

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER - "SUDDEN ATTACK"**

"Ken! The doves are here, we have to leave, now!"

"Crash!"

"Ken! Watch your back!"

"Virus!"

Am I going to die like this?

* * *

 

**LAST CHAPTER - "UNKNOWN ENDING"**

 

"Wait. Keep this one alive, he is a liability, we can get much more information about ghouls from him." The dove took a syringe and a vial filled with some kind of liquid. He inserted the syringe into the vial, taking up a certain amount of transparent liquid in the syringe. He then took the syringe and pointed it at one of my eye.

"What are you doing? Get that thing away from me!" I slapped his hand away and got up. The other doves took a hold of my limbs and pushed my up against the floor, I was defenceless.

The man forced my eyelid open and pierced the needle of the syringe into my caruncle. Then, he injected the liquid into my eye. Usually, weapons made out of metals can't harm ghouls. This is ghouls' cells are unique, it can prevent metal weapons from hurting them. Only weapons made out of ghouls' cells can harm ghouls. The only part of a ghoul that does not have these cells is the caruncle. This is the weakest part of a ghoul.

"Aaaaaaah!" I screamed in pain as I start to fit out of control. Suddenly, the tentacles appeared from my back, again. One of it grab the man's leg and slammed him onto the floor. Another tentacle grab hold of one of the dove's neck and squeezed tightly. He tried to set himself free from the tentacle as I heard him screaming.

Anger and pain conquered me. All I could think of was to kill those who have tried to hurt me, to relieve those pain. It was not my fault. Those doves were the ones who attacked us in the first place, they wanted to kill us. It was not wrong for me to defend myself from them.

When the dove was losing breath, about to die, my body started to feel numb, the tentacles from my back slowly let go of the man's neck. I felt dizzy. As it disappears, I tried walking towards the window, but my legs were too weak. I fell onto the floor again.

'What's happening to me? I feel so sleepy.' I covered my left eye. It was still painful. What will happen if I just collapse here, right now? Is Virus still alive? With his skills and experience, he would be safe from the doves. My eyelids felt heavy. When I was about to close my eyes, I saw a silhouette, with a white suit, standing by the entrance, slowly walking towards me. He knelt down and started talking, but all I could hear was him mumbling.

 

"Sweet dreams, my friend. Everything will be alright..."

 

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out.

**\--------------------------------------------------==THE END==---------------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys~ That's the end for this story~ Sorry for ended the story just like ths... I'm so busy for my study and other stuff plus I can't think of ant idea to continue the story... MAybe one day my ideas will come back to me and I'll write another related to this? MAybe? I don't know... ANyway thank you for those who actually read my story and waiting for me to update it~~ Rea-lly~~~ Appreciate that~~ That's the end from me~ BYE~~


End file.
